Pasado pendiente
by Eagle Gold
Summary: [Post-Kanketsu Hen][Semi AU] La perla de Shikkon ha vuelto al mundo actual al igual que Naraku, o más bien, su reencarnación y ante esto ahora todos juntos deben terminar con la vida de este...*Resumen completo dentro de la historia*
1. Personajes

**Atención:** La obra pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

**Pasado pendiente:**

**_Resumen:_**

La batalla final contra Naraku se llevo las vidas de nuestros valientes guerreros. 500 años después, sus almas son reencarnadas en jóvenes comunes y corrientes pertenecientes a Tokio donde muchos son conocidos, mejores amigos, novios y otros enemigos. La perla de Shikkon ha vuelto al mundo actual al igual que Naraku, o más bien, su reencarnación y ante esto ahora todos juntos deben terminar con la vida de este para evitar que este recupere totalmente sus recuerdos y poderes sobrenaturales sin antes pasar por extraordinarias aventuras de amor, celos, tragedias, transformaciones y demás.

**Pasado pendiente:**

**_Personajes:_**

**Shaya Inu:** Reencarnación de Inuyasha. Al comienzo empieza a tener sueños extraños y alucinaciones con respecto a su antigua vida, hasta que un suceso inesperado le devuelve sus recuerdos y le otorga los poderes de su antiguo cuerpo. En un principio tiene cabello cortó y negro azabache, sus ojos son azules. Luego de sucesos extraños su cabello empieza a cambiar a plateado y sus ojos se ponen dorados, también sus uñas se convierten en garras muy filosas

**Megoka:** Reencarnación de Kagome. Al igual que Shaya Inu, sus sueños son respecto al antiguo Japón y a una batalla que termino en tragedia. Su apariencia no cambia.

**Sessh:** Hermanastro de Shaya Inu y reencarnación de Sesshomaru. Tal y como los hermanos demonio, este joven se lleva mal con su medio hermano menor Shaya Inu. Era pelinegro con ojos cafés al principio, luego peli plateado con ojos dorados, marcas en su frente y mejillas. Sus orejas y garras cambian.

**Kuromi:** Mejor amigo de Shaya Inu, reencarnación de Miroku. Tal y como el pervertido monje, este chico es un mujeriego, y siempre está intentando conquistar a Sara. Aspecto: Pelinegro con ojos azules. Su apariencia no cambia, pero al pasar el tiempo su mano derecha empieza a dolerle mucho, hasta darse cuenta q tenía un agujero negro en ella.

**Sara:** Amiga de Shaya Inu, reencarnación de Sango y siempre acosada por Miroku. Posee una misteriosa gata de los colas que resulta ser la misma Kirara de hace 500 años atrás. Su aspecto no cambia.

**Chipote:** Amigo de Shaya Inu pero siempre molestado por el mismo. Reencarnación de Shippo. Peli marrón al principio, luego cambia a anaranjado y sus ojos se ponen color esmeralda.

**Nir:** Amiga de Sessh pero que secretamente está enamorada de él. Reencarnación de Rin. Pelinegra, su aspecto no cambia.

**Jake:** Único amigo y fiel seguidor de Sessh. Reencarnación de Jaken. Mantiene la misma estatura y aspecto exceptuando la coloración de piel y que ahora posee una puntiaguda nariz.

**Kouichi:** Enemigo de Shaya Inu y reencarnación de Koga. Pelinegro con una cola de caballo y ojos cafés. Sus ojos son los únicos que cambian, poniéndose celestes.

**Emaya:** Reencarnación de Ayame que está enamorada de Kouichi. Se comporta muy celosa con él cuando otras chicas se le acercan. Peli marrón al principio, cabello rojizo después y ojos color esmeralda.

**Kurana:** Reencarnación de Naraku. A diferencia de su antigua vida, este joven es uno de los mejores estudiantes de todo Japón. Es alguien amable y de buen corazón, se lleva bien con alumnos y profesores. A pesar de ser una reencarnación es el más parecido a su antigua vida que todos los demás. Cabello azabache y ondulado, muy largo y atado con una cola, ojos rojos (según él, cuando era un niño un medico lo reviso, dijo que solamente era un trastorno genético), y la cicatriz en forma de araña en su espalda (Cuando le preguntan por ella, el solo dice que es una marca de nacimiento). Es el ultimo en recuperar sus recuerdos.

**Yakubya:** Mejor amigo de Kurana y reencarnación de Byakuya. Él es un ejemplar alumno como Kurana.

**Raguka:** Reencarnación de Kagura. Está enamorada de Sessh, su mayor rival en el amor es Nir. Es capaz de todo con tal de enamorar a Sessh. Tiene cabello negro y un tanto ondulado, ojos rojos, su aspecto no cambia.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Esto más que nada fue la presentación de los personajes del próximo proyecto que les presentare en cuanto tenga unos cinco capitulos terminados.

¿Que les parecieron los personajes? ¿Los nombres?

Cualquier duda o sugerencia envien un Inbox.

Saludos amigos volares.


	2. Chapter 1

**Atención:** La obra pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

**Resumen:**La batalla final contra Naraku se llevo las vidas de nuestros valientes guerreros. 500 años después, sus almas son reencarnadas en jóvenes comunes y corrientes pertenecientes a Tokio donde muchos son conocidos, mejores amigos, novios y otros enemigos. La perla de Shikkon ha vuelto al mundo actual al igual que Naraku, o más bien, su reencarnación y ante esto ahora todos juntos deben terminar con la vida de este para evitar que este recupere totalmente sus recuerdos y poderes sobrenaturales sin antes pasar por extraordinarias aventuras de amor, celos, tragedias, transformaciones y demás.

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

_**La batalla que terminó en tragedia.**_

La última batalla contra Naraku había empezado y esta era la última oportunidad de derrotar al enemigo y a las consecuencias que trajo estos últimos 50 años. Pero algo no salió bien, como siempre Naraku y sus sucios trucos confundieron a todos.

Una luz se les apareció... ¿Era la luz de la Shikon no Tama? No, solo era otro engaño de la extensión de Naraku: Byakuya; pero todos cayeron en su trampa. La primera fue Sango. Ahí estaba ella y Kirara, buscando al monje Miroku, hasta que una luz enceguecedora se le presento.

— Es la luz de la Shikkon no Tama. Si la alcanzo llegare a Naraku, también encontrare a Miroku y evitare que utilice su Agujero Negro—Pensaba la exterminadora mientras observaba aquella luz tan resplandeciente— ¡Vamos Kirara!

Sango tomó su boomerang y voló hacia el resplandor junto con su gata de dos colas, Kirara, con la esperanza de encontrar a Naraku. Cuando llego encontró al malvado medio-demonio. Para su desgracia no era más que una simple ilusión controlada por el mismo, pero ella no lo sabía.

— ¡Naraku! —Grito con furia la exterminadora.

— Has hecho un buen trabajo en encontrarme Sango. Eres la primera en llegar—Dijo la ilusión en forma de halago.

Del interior de su cuerpo salió la pequeña Rin, quien yacía inconsciente. Naraku la tomo en brazos y la utilizo de escudo.

— ¡Rin! —El rostro de la joven exterminadora cambio a uno sorpresivo.

— Vamos. Acaba conmigo. Acaba con la Shikkon no Tama—Pausó en cada oración para ocasionar nervios en la exterminadora.

— Deja ir a Rin—Sango optó primero en hablar.

— ¿No puedes utilizar tu Hiraikotsu mientras este Rin aquí? Aun teniendo la oportunidad de destruirme. Eres débil Sango y esa debilidad matara al monje— Expresó con decepción. A Sango le corrió un escalofrío por la espalda.

— ¿Que quieres decir?

— No creo que sea necesario que te lo explique. El monje está a punto de abrir su mano después de haber sido atraído por una luz falsa. Utilizara su Agujero Negro inútilmente para absorber una simple ilusión—El falso Naraku finalizó tranquilo, contrario de Sango que comenzaba a entrar en pánico.

* * *

Miroku también había caído ya en la trampa. Estaba caminando en dirección a la luz falsa.

— La luz se está intensificando. Estoy a punto de llegar —El monje caminaba hacia la luz. Su Agujero Negro estaba al límite. Estaba siendo engañado, estaba caminando hacia su tumba.

El plan de Naraku había funcionado. Atrajo al monje hasta su ilusión.

— Lo has hecho monje. Eres el primero en llegar—Sonreía con malicia la marioneta de Naraku. Lo mismo le dijo a Sango. Todo esto no es más que un engaño gigante.

Por otro lado se encontraban Inuyasha y Kagome. Buscaban a Miroku para impedir que utilice su Agujero

— ¡El olor de Miroku está cerca! —El hanyou corría con la sacerdotisa en su espalda a toda velocidad.

— ¡Nos estamos alejando de la verdadera esfera! ¡Naraku está engañando a Miroku para forzarlo a abrir su agujero negro! —Kagome se había percatado del engaño gracias a su habilidad para sentir los fragmentos.

El falso Naraku y el monje Miroku estaban frente a frente. La marioneta sonreía con maldad, como si supiera lo que luego ocurriría. Por otro lado, el otro falso Naraku sostenía en brazos a la pequeña acompañante de Sesshomaru frente a Sango intentando confundirla con pregunta a las que Sango no respondió a ninguna. Byakuya se encontraba observando el espectáculo.

— ¡Vaya, Vaya! Esta vez se tomo muchas molestias poniendo tantas ilusiones para todos. Sin embargo, esa Rin es la única cosa de verdad aquí. —Pensaba la extensión.

— ¡No! ¡No quiero que el monje muera! —Sango dudaba de que hacer. No podía matar a una inocente niña y tampoco quería dejar que Miroku muera —Estoy dispuesta a ir al infierno si con ello puedo salvar la vida del monje—Tomó su Hiraikotsu en posición de pelea.

— Eso es Sango. Mata a Rin para salvar al monje—Especulaba el verdadero Naraku mientras observaba todo lo que sucedía.

Por otro lado. Miroku estaba preparando su Agujero Negro decidido ya a sacrificarse.

— ¡No me importa si el Agujero se abre por completo, mientras sea capaz de llevarme la Shikkon no Tama y a Naraku conmigo! —Creyó el monje para darse valor.

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha y Kagome aún se encontraban buscando a Miroku. El tiempo se agotaba la piel de ambos comenzaba a erizarse.

— ¡Por lo que más quieras Miroku, no abras el agujero del viento! —Rogaba Inuyasha mientras corría a toda prisa.

El hanyou junto con la sacerdotisa llegaron al lugar donde se encontraba Miroku. Este estaba a punto de abrir el agujero de su mano.

— ¡Miroku! —Gritó Inuyasha saltando a un par de metros de él— ¡Detente!

— ¡Esto no está bien! —Siseó el medio-demonio malvado— ¡Apresura al monje! —Indico a su ilusión.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Usa el agujero! —Insistió la ilusión—Aprovecha que estoy a tu merced—

— ¡No lo hagas Miroku! —Rogó Kagome con sus ojos cristalizados por unas pequeñas lágrimas.

— Lo siento muchachos... —Miroku miro con tristeza a Inuyasha y Kagome. Abrió su Agujero Negro y este intento absorber a la ilusión, pero era inútil. Su agujero empezó a desgarrarse cada vez mas hasta que no pudo más lo comenzó a absorber a él.

— Miroku…—Murmuraron Kagome e Inuyasha. No llegaron a tiempo.

— Kagome vámonos de aquí, el agujero también puede absorbernos a nosotros—Dijo alejándose de allí un poco. Kagome lo detuvo del brazo, Inuyasha la miro extrañado.

— No Inuyasha, no podemos dejar solo a Miroku.

— Va...váyanse de aquí... No quiero arrastrarlos junto conmigo... —Miroku estaba siendo absorbido cada vez mas—Todo esto fue solo un engaño. Sango...todo lo que hice, lo hice por ti— La imagen de Sango se hizo en la vista cristalina del Miroku por última vez y luego así, el agujero absorbió al monje, dejando en su lugar un gran agujero.

— ¡No! ¡Miroku-sama!—Kagome no pudo aguantar la tristeza. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

— Monje…—Inuyasha estaba a punto de quebrar en llanto. El dolor de perder a un amigo era muy grande— ¡Maldito Naraku! ¡Espero que este feliz! —Rugió en cólera.

— Inuyasha creo, creo que es momento de seguir. Cuanto más rápido encontremos a Naraku y lo destruyamos menos muertes causara—Kagome abrazaba a Inuyasha tratando de consolarlo y calmarlo.

— Tienes razón Kagome. Debemos seguir... —Contesto Inuyasha secándose las lágrimas que lograron salir a su rostro—...por Miroku.

* * *

Sango era la siguiente en caer en la trampa. Estaba por lanzar su Hiraikotsu contra Naraku y Rin. Ella lo hacía por salvar a Miroku, pero lo que no sabía es que el acababa de morir hacia unos segundos.

— ¡Rin!... ¿Hermana? ¡Está a punto de lanzar el Hiraikotsu! —Kohaku, el hermano pequeño de Sango, quien había llegado hacia unos segundos estaba observando todo desde un lugar oculto.

— Si derroto a Naraku, la vida del monje será salvada—Se decía Sango.

— ¡Detente hermana! ¡Hermana! —Kohaku intentaba gritar pero parecía que no era escuchado.

— Hey, Kohaku—Percató la única extensión en pie.

— ¡Byakuya de los sueños! —Dijo con sorpresa.

— Guarda silencio y observa. Solo puedes ver y escuchar—Indico mirando con deleite sus manos.

— ¿Que quieres decir? —Pestaño Kohaku sin comprender.

— Quiero decir que el corazón humano es débil. Especialmente en el caso de tu hermana, mientras intenta salvar la vida del monje que en realidad ya murió—Le explico Byakuya.

— Si no logro acabar con él ahora, el Agujero Negro superara su límite y el monje morirá del mismo modo que su padre. ¡No soportaría que eso pasara! —Sango se insistía mentalmente, al punto de casi llegar a la locura.

— Sango, tu temor y debilidad incrementan la oscuridad en la Shikkon no Tama—Naraku observaba todo el espectáculo.

Y no lo soporto más, Sango lanzo su Hiraikotsu contra la niña y el falso Naraku.

— ¡Perdóname Rin!—Exclamó mirando a la niña.

— ¡Hermana!—Gritó Kohaku anonadado, nunca pensaría que su hermana sería capaz de tan acto.

El Hiraikotsu atravesó a la niña y la mato al instante. La ilusión de Naraku desapareció. Al ver lo ocurrido, Sango cayó de rodillas al suelo.

— Era...era solo una ilusión...mate a Rin en vano... —Sango no podía creer lo que había hecho— Soy un monstruo ¡Maldito Naraku! Hiciste que matara a Rin solo para incrementar la oscuridad en la perla—La exterminadora empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

— ¿¡Hermana cómo pudiste!? — Kohaku abordó en llanto.

— Mataste a Rin intentando acabar con la ilusión de Naraku que te mostré. ¿Sabes? Mataste a Rin en vano, por que... ese monje ya murió—Habló la extensión Byakuya.

— ¿Qué? —No creía lo que oía.

— Intentando absorber a una ilusión termino siendo absorbido por su propio vórtice. No importa si quisiste salvar la vida del monje, igual mataste a Rin—Dijo Byakuya—Exterminadora de demonios, Sango. Has exterminado tu propia vida y creo que esta será tu tumba—Byakuya desapareció al ver que Sesshomaru se presento en el lugar.

—Sesshomaru-sama—Exclamó Kohaku al verlo.

—Sesshomaru... — Pensaba Sango con lagrimas en los ojos y aún arrodillada en el suelo.

— Mataste a Rin... —La expresión en los ojos de Sesshomaru mostraron tristeza. Una tristeza infinita al ver que su preciada Rin había muerto en manos de Sango.

— ¡Mátame! Soy un ser miserable. Yo mate a Rin y por eso no merezco vivir más. Hazlo. ¡Mátame Sesshomaru así cobraras venganza y yo recibiré mi castigo! — La exterminadora se puso de pie y extendió ambos brazos.

— C...Cómo pudiste... —Por un momento pareciera que los ojos de Sesshomaru se llenaron de lagrimas. Pero la tristeza se había convertido en odio. Este tomo a Bakusaiga y la empuño contra Sango.

— Vamos, hazlo rápido. Quiero dejar de sufrir. ¡Mátame de una vez!—Sango solo lloraba.

— Matarte no hará que Rin vuelva—Sesshomaru se retracto, y volvió a meter a Bakusaiga en su vaina.

— ¿No me mataras? Bien…—Miro fijamente al daiyoukai que se encontraba con una mirada lúgubre—…lo hare yo misma—La exterminadora desvainó su espada. Kirara rugió desesperadamente.

— ¡No Kirara vete! ¡Vete de aquí! —Kirara intentó quitar la arma de las manos de su dueña pero esta le roció un veneno que provocó su huida obligatoria—Lo siento Kirara….

— ¡No hermana! ¿Qué estás haciendo?—EL pequeño exterminador quería evitar a toda costa el suicidio de su hermana.

— Espero que puedas perdonarme Kohaku, Rin, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome… ¡Todos! No quiero vivir con la culpa de haber matado a una niña inocente...—Sango estaba a punto de matarse.

— ¡No hermana!—Gritó pero era demasiado tarde. Sango clavo la espada en su estomago, esta le atravesó. Luego perdió el equilibrio y cayó al vacío—Hermana...—Kohaku empezó a llorar. Su hermana se había suicidado.

— Lo siento Kohaku, creo que te veré en el otro mundo. Hasta pronto, hermanito—Pensaba Sango mientras caía.

— Kohaku...—Pronunció el daiyoukai. Se escuchó un estruendo en lo más profundo, definitiva ya era la muerte de Sango.

— ¿Si señor?—Kohaku intentaba dejar de llorar pero no podía.

— Mejor vete de aquí, es peligroso—Indicó Sesshomaru comenzando a caminar.

— No, iré con usted. Si tengo que vengar la muerte de Sango y Rin lo hare. ¡Seré fuerte! Pero deje que lo acompañe—Kohaku se puso de pie y se secó las lagrimas.

— Haz lo que quieras—Contestó sin más el daiyoukai marchando hacía donde estaba el verdadero Naraku.

— Ahora la Shikkon no Tama esta más llena de odio y tristeza, solo me falta acabar con Sesshomaru, Inuyasha y Kagome—Reía Naraku ante el espectáculo que acababa de presenciar.

Por otro lado, Kagome e Inuyasha se aproximaron al encuentro con Sesshomaru y Kohaku.

— Sesshomaru ¿Has visto a Sango?—Pregunto Inuyasha llevando en su espalda a Kagome.

— Decidió terminar con su vida...—Contestó sin remediar palabra. Inuyasha y Kagome dijeron "¿Qué?"Ambos sorprendidos a la vez — Ella concluyó con la vida de Rin y como no pudo soportar la culpa, entonces se suicido— Explicaba Sesshomaru.

— Inuyasha...—Kagome apoyo su cara contra el pecho de Inuyasha y empezó a llorar. Otro amigo más se había ido. La tristeza de sus corazones era tan grande que la luz purificadora de la perla había desaparecido.

— Sesshomaru, es en este momento que debemos unir fuerzas para destruir a Naraku ¿Que dices? Hazlo por Rin— Inuyasha, con lágrimas en sus ojos dorados pero con firmeza en su mirada, trataba de convencer a su hermano de pelear juntos.

— No lo hare, yo destruiré a Naraku por mi cuenta—Expresó mirándolo con rechazo.

— ¡Deja de ser orgullo una vez en tu vida!—Repudio el hanyou. Sesshomaru giró hacía a él mirándolo él y la sacerdotisa con seriedad.

— Dije que yo lo destruiré, si quieres vete a casa con esa humana—Siseó febrilmente.

— Sesshomaru-sama…—Pensaba Kohaku al verlo responder con tanta frialdad— ¿Será que quiere vengar la muerte de Rin por cuenta propia?

— ¡Keh! ¡Jamás haría eso! Debo vengar la muerte de mis amigos y tú la esa niña, ¿No es así?—Dijo envalentonado mostrando así que, no temía a medio-demonio malvado.

— Hm...—Sesshomaru salió del lugar junto con Kohaku quien fue llamado por Kagome al dicho de "¿Iras con Sesshomaru?" a lo que respondió "Se que él puede derrotar a Naraku".

— ¡Maldito, maldito, maldito, maldito! ¡Maldito Naraku! ¡Maldito Sesshomaru! ¡Malditos todos!—Inuyasha empezó a golpear el suelo con su puño. Sus lágrimas empezaron a caer en su traje que también llegaron al puño que ya estaba cubierto de sangre. No podía evitar llorar pero tampoco era momento, debían destruir a Naraku antes de que Naraku acabara con ellos.

— Vamos Inuyasha, golpear el suelo no te servirá de nada—Respaldó Kagome aunque en su rostro solo había tristeza—Debemos buscar a Naraku.

— ¡Oigan espérennos!—Eran Shippo y Jaken, quienes andaban perdidos y por suerte encontraron a Inuyasha y Kagome. Ambos se pararon frente a ellos, confundidos ante sus rostros lúgubres.

— ¿Inuyasha porque lloras?—Pregunto el pequeño zorro acercándose a su amigo—Tú me habías dicho que los hombres no lloraban.

— ¡Eso no importa ahora!—Contestó con brusquedad— Miroku y Sango han...han...—Inuyasha no pudo terminar la frase sin llorar.

— ¿Ellos murieron?—Preguntó con temor a la respuesta.

— No te preocupes Shippo. Nosotros vengaremos sus muertes—Dijo Kagome secándose las lagrimas y tratando de consolar a Shippo—Jaken, Rin también…

— ¡No puede ser! ¡El amo Sesshomaru matara!—Sollozaba el pequeño demonio— ¿Ustedes vieron al Señor Sesshomaru?—Indagó Jaken secando sus lágrimas.

— Si Jaken, ya se fue a pelear solo como él estúpido que es. Pero puedes acompañarnos—Dijo Inuyasha quien se puso de pie, seco sus lágrimas y trato de contener la tristeza.

— ¡No piensen eso! ¡Amo bonito no me deje! —Jaken empezó a correr en dirección a la de su Amo.

Inuyasha, Kagome y Shippo empezaron su marcha hacia Naraku, decidieron ir por el camino que tomo Sesshomaru. La presencia maligna de la perla estaba por todos lados. Pero el olor de Naraku estaba en una única dirección.

— Creo que estamos cerca—Supuso el hanyou. Por otro lado, Sesshomaru se encontraba en vuelo silencioso pasando por su propio luto.

— Naraku lamentara haberme hurtado algo de mi propiedad—La tristeza en Sesshomaru era inmensa. Había perdido lo más querido en el mundo. El amor que sentía hacia Rin—aunque él no supiera definirlo con dichas palabras— era muchísimo.

— Cuanto...cuanto lo siento Señor—Decía cabizbajo el pequeño exterminador—Todo esto ha sido culpa mía y mi hermana.

— No culpare a simples humanos de la muerte de Rin—Contestó serio y fieme— Todo esto fue hecho por las propias manos de Naraku.

— ¿Kagome no sientes la presencia de la perla? —Indagó Inuyasha un poco impaciente. La rabia que sentía no se contendería por mucho más tiempo.

— Si, la siento—Exclamó alzando su vista— La luz purificadora ha desaparecido completamente—Todos quedaron en silencio, significaba que no sería tan fácil acabar con Naraku.

— ¡Eso no importa muchachos! Lo importante es acabar con ese bastardo de inmediato—Animo el hanyou.

— ¡Es cierto, Inuyasha tiene razón! —Comentó Shippo— ¿Pero hacía donde hay que ir? —Miró hacía varias direcciones.

— Esta...esta... ¡Por allá! —Kagome señalo hacia una cueva.

— Si, por aquí también se siente el olor de Naraku y el de Sesshomaru, al parecer él lleva ventaja de esto—Con su mirada puesta en la cueva el grupo se dispuso a marchar. Entraron a la cueva y se toparon con Naraku quien estaba dentro de un campo de energía. También se encontraron con Kohaku y Sesshomaru.

— Inuyasha, Kagome y Sesshomaru. Los estaba esperando. —Decía el malvado hanyou con la Shikkon no Tama en sus manos.

— ¡Maldito Naraku, esta vez te destruiremos! Por la manera en que mataste a Miroku y por como engañaste a Sango para que matara a Rin—Inuyasha desenvaino a Tessaiga.

— ¡Tonto e idiota de Inuyasha! Nuestra batalla comenzara en cuando me deshaga de los sobrantes... -Naraku empezó a lanzar veneno por todo el lugar. Kagome, Kohaku, Shippo y Jaken eran los más vulnerables.

—Me...me ahogo, Inuyasha... —Kagome no podía respirar estaba muy débil. Ya había caído al suelo—Inuyasha…

— ¡No!, Kagome resiste—Suplicaba Inuyasha apretando sus dientes— ¡Naraku infeliz!

— No puedo respirar. Ni siquiera esta mascara me es de utilidad—Kohaku comenzaba a tambalearse hacia atrás y hacía adelante.

— Kohaku... —Sesshomaru se acercó a él intentado disipar el veneno pero incluso para él—Un daiyoukai—Le afectaba un seriamente.

— ¡Sesshomaru-sama! —Dijo Jaken a todo pulmón. Sesshomaru se sorprendió al verlo en un estado tan repudiable— Me alegra haber sido su fiel sirviente y sepa que…—Y Jaken cayó muerte frente a su amo.

— Jaken…—Sesshomaru permanecía con una mirada neutral al inerte sirviente—Mi fiel sirviente… ¡Maldito Naraku!

—L...Lo siento hermana, no pude vengar tu muerte—Kohaku se desplomó contra el suelo y quedo inconsciente.

— ¡Kohaku! —Gritaron Inuyasha y Kagome.

— Me estoy ahogando. No puedo respirar—Shippo estaba en el suelo tratando de resistir.

— Shippo no tu también—Sollozaba Kagome.

— Lo siento Inuyasha, no podré aguantar. Soy solo un pequeño niño kitsune—Se lamentaba.

— ¡Tonterías! —Reprochó el hanyou— Tú serás pequeño, pero tienes un gran kitsune dentro de ti ¡Y ahora es cuando lo debes liberar! —Rugió desesperado. Shippo se sorprendió ante tales palabras alentadores, pero era tarde de todas formas.

— ¡Lo haré!—Dijo incorporándose un poco—Pero prométeme que cuidaras bien de Kagome ¡Por favor! Y también quiero decir que fuiste un gran amigo todo este tiempo. Tú me ayudaste a vengar la muerte de mi padre y en muchas ocasiones alegraste mis días. Eres un gran amigo Inuyasha. ¡Perdón no puedo…liberarlo… te qui…—Shippo muere a causa del veneno, era inevitable que pasara, es solo un pequeño niño.

— ¡Shippo! ¡Maldito chaparro! ¡No! —Inuyasha empezó a llorar nuevamente—Sango, Miroku, Kohaku y ahora Shippo. No, esto tendría que ser una pesadilla no puede estar pasando...Kagome. Inuyasha se dio vuelta y miro a Kagome— ¡Kagome despierta por favor! Debes ser fuerte, tienes que luchar, no mueras por favor... —Inuyasha apoyo su cabeza contra el pecho de Kagome—Tienes que quedarte a mi lado…¡Lo prometiste!...

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Sí les corrió *Snif snif*alguna lágrima intrusa en este primer capítulo mejor ni les cuento *Snif snif* lo que sucederá en el siguiente *Snif snif*

Saludos amigos*Snif snif* volares.*Snif snif*


End file.
